Question: The area of a square is $9$ square centimeters. How long is each side?
$\text{? cm}$ $\text{? cm}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 9\text{ cm} $ $ {3} \times {3} = 9\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $3$ centimeters long.